Insulation displacement connection (IDC) cable termination, where the cable contains a plurality of wires, with a connector containing a plurality of terminals, can be difficult to perform, particularly if the cable contains a number of small diameter wires such as the type typically used for telecommunications applications.
Tools for such termination in the prior art typically are impact tools that require inserting wires one at a time into connector terminals, or terminate a number of wires at once. One wire at a time termination is a time consuming operation, and multiple wire termination may cause operator discomfort, because of the stress imposed by impact on those wires. Moreover, since connectors often break, a field replacement operation is often necessary, complicating the termination efforts.
Termination may often also require cutting and/or stripping the wires and/or cable. Using prior art tools to perform the cutting may leave less than a flush cut, leaving wire ends exposed which may touch a shielding or electrically conductive member.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods are needed that improves upon these disadvantages in the prior art.